


Halloween with a Wolf

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD Spoopy Games [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Lance and Shiro were invited to a Halloween party that they had promised to go to. The problem is that Shiro won't be able to go because of his...condition, and Lance doesn't want to leave him to go through it alone.Modern Fantasy AU. A continuation of my story I wrote for Monstertron, but can also be a stand alone fic.





	Halloween with a Wolf

Lance walked around the store, lackadaisically looking for a costume for the fast approaching Halloween party. His long time boyfriend, Shiro, walks with him, pointing out things that catch his eye and suggesting them. Lance looks at the items half-heartedly each time, but he really isn't inspired by anything.

  
“It's just, I don't really want to go to this party,” Lance absently says as he's putting the latest costume back. Shiro furrows his brows in confusion.

  
“Why not? You've been looking forwards to this for weeks.”

  
“Because I checked the calendar and the night of the party falls on the full moon,” Lance sighs. Shiro blinks and frowns.

  
“You know you can go without me, right?”

  
“Yeah, but I don't want to. I haven't missed a moon with you in a long time, and I don't want to start now,” he answers stubbornly, crossing his arms. Shiro sighs and drapes himself on his boyfriend. Then an idea hits.

“You could always go for only part of the party and come home to hang out for the rest of the night,” Shiro suggests, murmuring into Lance's ear before nipping at the lobe. Lance squeaks a bit and flinches away, making his lover chuckle.

“Not in public!” He whisper shouts, blushing at the looks they had started attracting from passers by. Shiro chuckles some more and removes himself from Lance and takes his hand.

“Alright, alright. If you insist,” he smirks. Lance flushes some more.

Lance makes the two of them continue walking around the costumes so he could cool of a bit from the teasing, until he finally decides on going as Deadpool. Shiro also convinces him to attend at least part of the party.

The day of the party arrives and Lance is still reluctant about attending, but Shiro encourages him to get dressed and head over to Allura's house. Lance is early, but most of his friend group is there and already on their way to being tipsy. Lance immediately goes over to Allura and makes his presence known.

“Good evening, Princess,” he says. The minor fey noble turns her attention to him immediately, pausing her conversation with Keith.

“Ah, Lance! You finally made it!” She says happily before looking around a bit confused. “But where is Shiro? He did promise to attend as well.” Keith looks around too, as if Shiro is going to pop out of thin air because he's looking for him.

“He does send his apologies, but he can't come because of a pre existing...issue. He swears to make it up to you later, though,” Lance explains. Allura pouts and Keith looks disappointed but not really too surprised.

“Of course he couldn't make it, Allura. You completely forgot about his _furry little problem_ again when you started planning,” Keith explains to her. Allura blinks in confusion again before it hits her like a train.

“Of course I did!” She exclaims, smacking her forehead. “It always seems to slip my mind when I plan these gatherings,” Allura sighs self-depreciatively.

“And as such, I'm not going to stay for the whole shindig,” Lance butts in again. “I haven't missed a moon with him in a while and he practically pushed me out the door to get me here.”

“I understand. Thank you for coming at all,” Allura says with a smile.

The rest of the group eventually shows up and Lance has a bit of fun, though he misses his wolf boyfriend. He decides to leave after a few hours. He makes one last round of all the other guests to say good night and makes his way to Shiro's house.

When he gets there, he's quick to enter and strip out of the costume that reeks of alcohol and other people. After leaving it bunched by the door,he slowly walks through the entryway and gently calls out for his wolf.

“Hey Shiro? I'm home.” Lance's voice carries and he hears the shuffling of a large creature from the living room, so that's where he goes. He stops in the doorway, though because there is a huge wall of fur blocking the way in. He stays still as Shiro sniffs him over before deciding he's good. Lance grins at the beautiful wolf side of his boyfriend and proceeds to follow him back to the nest he had made of the blankets and cushions and pillows they had made that morning for this purpose and starts babbling about the party and laughing about how much of a lightweight Keith is. He knows he's going to repeat everything in the morning, when Shiro's human mind is back in control, but he enjoys talking to the gentle giant as he cuddles for the rest of the night.


End file.
